


So... You're Leaving the Show *The sequel*

by Evil_Panda



Series: Best friends... or more?! [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda/pseuds/Evil_Panda
Summary: You guys convinced me to write the sequel of this story!!Enjoy it!!Thanks for the support!!





	So... You're Leaving the Show *The sequel*

**Author's Note:**

> You guys convinced me to write the sequel of this story!!  
> Enjoy it!!  
> Thanks for the support!!

Thirty days without Jen. A complete torture for Lana. It was June when Jennifer had left and now was July. Everyone was on vacation and Lana had decided to stop hurting herself with meaningless thoughts. She instead of that went to Italy along with Fred. She didn’t really want to be with her family but it was merely impossible to avoid them. In all honesty the one person Lana was craving to see was Sammy, her nephew. He was a big fan of the show and especially hers. He was devastated when Lana told him about Jen’s decision. How could he not be?! Jen was the biggest part of the show and now she was gone…

The last time Lana saw Jen was the day they had that talk in the park. The next day Jen left, without a word. Lana was supposed to meet her before the flight but that meeting never happened. When Lana had arrived at Jen’s house, the blonde had been gone already. That was so lame of her. She was coward! She said she would meet her but she didn’t keep her promise. Lana was a mess. She really wanted to talk to Jen but it was too late.

Since then, Lana was in the dark. No phone calls, no e-mails, no text messages. No nothing. It was like Jen had disappeared. Lana had tried way too many times to call her but it was meaningless. Obviously, Jen didn’t want to contact her.

 

******************************

 

Deena, Lana’s older sister, walked in the brunette’s room. It was the third day Lana was at her family house in Sicily with Fred. Her mother, her sister and her nephew had greeted her lovingly but Lana was distant for no obvious reason. Fred knew that Lana was thinking about her best friend but that behavior was strange even to him.

“Hey…”, Deena settled herself on her sister’s king size bed.

Lana was sitting at her favorite wooden rocking chair next to the balcony door.

“Hey…”

“Why don’t you come downstairs and play with Sammy?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not in the mood Deena. Maybe later..”

The older woman frowned skeptically. “But you love playing with Sammy.”

Lana sighed, closing her eyes. “Of course I do. But not now…”

“What is going on here, LP?”

“Everything’s perfectly fine, sis”, the brunette turned her head and looked at her sister.

Deena nodded, pressing her lips together. “Jeez, you are a great actress…”

“Just leave me alone!!”, Lana almost shouted at her.

“Stop shouting!!”, Deena snapped back at her. “Mom is sleeping!”

Lana turned to look outside the balcony door and brought her fist to her mouth, clenching her fingers and her lips.

“I don’t know what’s your problem but you need to calm down a bit”, the older woman let out a deep sigh. “I’m going downstairs.”

“No”, Lana turned and looked at her sister’s eyes. “Stay…”

Deena looked at her. “Talk to me.”

“It’s…”, Lana tried to explain but a lump made its way up to her throat and her eyes filled with tears. “It’s… not that… easy…”

“Oh, sis…”, Deena felt horrible by seeing Lana almost crying.

“I miss Jen…”, she blurted out. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was in pain. Trying not to burst out in tears was not an easy task but Lana had used to it. “Oh God, I miss Jen so freaking much… I feel like someone had ripped my heart out…”

Deena lowered her head. She knew her sister perfectly well and she now could understand her behavior. “Erm…”, she cleared her throat. “Did… Fred knows?”

“Know what?”, Lana frowned, wiping her tears away.

“That you are in love with Jennifer.”

Lana’s eyes widened. “What?! I am not… Gosh, no…”

The older woman smiled sadly. “Lana, come on…”

“Just leave it”, the brunette got angry.

“I will but--..”

“Hey girls”, Fred entered the room without knocking and startled them both. “Lana?? Baby, what’s going on? Why are you crying??”, he hastened to go near his wife and cupped her wet cheeks with great care.

“It’s nothing… I’m… I’m fine…”, Lana offered a small smile, trying to calm him down.

“If you’re fine then why were you crying??”, Fred moved and sat on a chair close to Lana’s with his hands wrapped around his wife’s fragile fingers.

“We were talking about our dad”, Deena lied for her. “You know how much she loved him.”

“Aw, honey…”, Fred brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. “You have me now…”

 _Yeah, but I don’t have Jen._ “I know baby…”, Lana said and silenced her thoughts.

“Well…”, he smiled sweetly. “I know how to cheer you up.”

“It’s alright, Fred…”, Lana shook her head. “I’m fine. Really.”

Deena looked away. Damn, Lana was a great actress. She knew how to convince people that she is alright.

“Your mobile was ringing”, said he. “You left it downstairs.”

“So?”

“Jen was calling.”

“ _What?!!”,_ Lana jumped up in shock. “Where’s my phone??”

“Gosh, Lana…”, he stood up as well. “Calm down. It was just a call.”

“Don’t tell me you answered it??”

“No, I didn’t.”

Deena grabbed her from her wrist. “ _You. Seriously. Need. To. Calm. Down.”,_ she whispered in a her sister’s ear and Lana took a deep breath. Deena was right. She was reacting like a school girl.

“Anyway, I have to call her back. It’s not polite”, she said and glanced over her sister. Deena winked at her secretly.

“Whatever you think it’s right, hon”, said Fred and walked out to the balcony.

Lana didn’t lose any more time. She left her room and ascended the stairs. Where was her phone? Oh, that was a good question.

“Hey, Sammy!”, she neared her nephew who was watching tv.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any idea where my phone is?”

“I think you left it on the garden table.”

“Thanks honey!”

She literally ran to the garden and found her phone on the garden table like Sammy told her.

Just one phone call. _So much for missing me, Morrison._ Lana dialed her number and waited.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep…_

“Lana…”

_She answered. Oh my God… I missed her voice… I missed her so--.._

“Lana? Are you listening?”

“Yeah, sorry…”

“How are you?”

“Don’t act like you care, Morrison.”

“Well, I do, actually.”

Lana rolled her eyes. Her hands were slightly trembling though.

“What do you really want, Jennifer?”, the brunette tried to maintain a cold tone.

“I’ve missed you…”

_Damn._

“Really, Jennifer??”, Lana growled. “You need to define the meaning of the sentence ‘I miss you’!! You disappear!! I came to your house and you were gone!! YOU WERE GONE!!”

_Silence._

“You didn’t even call me, Jennifer. I bet your life is so much better now.”

“No, it’s not…”, the blonde sighed.

“Oh. So, you remembered me only because your life is not great.”

“Lana, c’mon… I don’t care about my life. I just…”, she trailed off for a moment. “I just want to see you…”

 _There it goes…_ The brunette nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Obviously, it’s not easy to see me… You are far away.”

“Actually, am not.”

_What was that? Was she serious?_

“Where the hell are you, Jen?”, Lana gulped.

“Turn around and you’ll see.”

Lana froze. She was toying her. Jen could not be there.

“Will you ever turn around?”, Jen spoke again but now… the voice was more real. It was not coming from the phone. Lana turned around quickly and saw the blonde.

“You got to be kidding me…”, the brunette mumbled as she put down her phone.

The blonde smiled softly. Lana’s heart was beating so fast. Jen was in front of her!

The brunette couldn’t help herself anymore so she closed the distance quickly and hugged Jen really tight.

“Why… are you here, Jen??”, the brunette pulled back, staring at the blonde.

“Such a silly question, LP. I couldn’t… I just couldn’t stay away from you”, she moved her hand and caressed the brunette’s cheek. “One month was already too much.”

“I’ve missed you, Jen…”, her eyes shut for a mere moment after the blonde’s touch on her skin.

“I’m so sorry for leaving without seeing you, beautiful…”

“What… what did you call me?”, Lana blushed instantly.

“I bet you heard me”, Jen giggled.

“Who told you that I’m here?”, the brunette turned the tables on her successfully.

“Ginnifer.”

“Oh, right… Yeah, she knew.”

“Aren’t you happy?”

“Not really, because you will leave. I know you will”, she lowered her gaze.

Jen pulled the brunette into a loving hug. “I am not leaving…”, she whispered next to her ear. Her hot breath was tickling her neck slightly and that was more than enough for Lana to feel turned on. Her brain was not functioning; that was a fact. Since the day Jen confessed her feelings to her, Lana was thinking about it so hard. She knew that her feelings for the blonde were not so innocent but she just couldn’t admit it even to herself. Until now…

“Kiss me…”, the brunette mumbled.

“…What?”

“Please… Kiss me…”, Lana pulled back a bit to look directly into Jen’s blue eyes. She was sincere. She really needed a kiss from the blonde.

Jen couldn’t deny it. It was something she had dreamed of a thousand times. She leaned closer to the brunette and brushed her lips against hers lightly. Lana was not moving. She was completely shocked but she couldn’t wait anymore so she parted her lips and let the blonde kiss her properly. Wow, the kiss was… beyond great. A mixture of feelings exploded inside the brunette’s heart. She was really… in love.

Lana moved her hands and cupped Jen’s cheeks softly while the latter added more passion to their kiss. A soft moan escaped the brunette’s lips once they parted for one second but they didn’t stop kissing. It was… impossible.

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE???”

Both women pulled back startled. It was… Fred. They were kissing… in front of the house! How stupid of her! Lana felt guilty, horrible and stupid at the same time. She had to wait for that kiss! How immature! Jen grabbed her hand and clenched her lips.

“I am screwed…”, Lana mumbled to herself.     

**Author's Note:**

> So... what do you think?? ;)
> 
> Please comment :)


End file.
